Adventure of a Lifetime
by Zaikia
Summary: After being kicked out of her school, Jessie moves to England hoping to do better. When she stumbles upon a hole in a tree, she falls in for an adventure of a lifetime. MHxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

Summary: After being kicked out of her school, Jessie moves to England hoping to do better. When she stumbles upon a hole in a tree, she falls in for an adventure of a lifetime. MHxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

I was jolted awake as the plane touched ground. _"Welcome to England folks." _The pilot said over the intercom.

I yawned and when the plane stopped, I un-buckled my seatbelt and stood, grabbing my bag and going to the door. "Man, this 8 hours better be worth it." I muttered and left the plane, walking into the airport.

I looked at the photo in my hand. A picture of my aunt and her husband.

"Jessie, over here!" a voice shouted.

I looked ahead and saw my Aunt Wilma and Uncle Charlie. They were both in their early 50's. With a sigh, I walked over and immediately, Wilma hugged me. I tensed. "Oh sorry. I forgot you don't like hugs." She said and pulled away. "We just haven't seen you in forever."

I looked at the ground. "Come on, let's get you home." Charlie said.

_Home….the one place where I don't belong. _

………………………………….

I stared into the mirror at my pale reflection. My straight brownish-black hair with red and blue streaks reached down to my waist with some hair over my face. My dark blue eyes seemed tired. Home…..

I scowled and crashed down on my bed. "I don't deserve a home……."

The next day was school……the thing I hated most in the world.

"Have a good day Jessie." Wilma said when she dropped me off.

I huffed. "I'll try." I grabbed my schedule and walked in.

First hour was Chemistry. I was smart in school, but I just didn't like it. Too many preps and their jock boyfriends.

I knocked on the door to Chemistry and the door opened, reveling a guy in his 40's or so. "Ah, you must be Jessie. Come right in." he let me in and then shut the door behind me. "Class, this is Jessica Johnson. She's our new transfer."

All the students stared at me. I glared at them and a few looked down.

"She looks like a freak to me." One girl said.

"Yeah, what's with the pale skin?" another girl asks.

"Maybe she's a vampire!" a boy exclaimed.

I growled low in my throat. "Nope, she's a werewolf!" all the students laughed.

"Students, that's enough! Be nice to Jessica or I'll send you all down to the office." The teacher threatened and handed me a book. "There's a seat in the back."

I walked down the row, only to be tripped.

"Oops, my bad." The girl in the seat said. I glared up at her. She was clearly a prep.

I grabbed my book and stood up. I grinned and with one swift movement, I knocked the cup filled with red juice off her desk and onto her white shirt. "Oops, _my _bad." I grinned and went down to my seat. All the students laughed.

"You bitch!!" the girl screeched at me. "This shirt cost me 80 dollars!"

I scoffed. "Then you shouldn't buy expensive, ugly-ass shirts."

"Why you-?!"

"Miranda, go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." The teacher said.

The girl glared at me and then stalked out of the room. I clasped my hands behind my head and grinned. "That made my day."

……………………………

I only had Chemistry with Miranda, so I didn't see her the rest of the day. I decided to walk home today, but when I did, Miranda and four of her friends appeared and surrounded me.

"Came for more?" I ask.

"I came to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Suddenly, something hit my left side hard and I winced, almost falling to the ground, but held my stance. I chuckled. "That all you got?"

"Get her!"

The girls, excluding Miranda, came right at me. I scoffed. "Suit yourselves." And I grabbed one girl's arm and threw her into another, knocking them both down. "Get your friends to do your dirty work, nice." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a fist connected with my left eye and I was blinded for a moment. I was then knocked to the ground and the punches and kicks came. I had let my guard down.

I tried to get up, but they would only shove me back down. Once they were sure they had beaten me to a bloody pulp, they began to walk away.

"The bitch got what she deserved." I heard Miranda say as they walked away.

With a sigh, I blacked out.

POKE………POKE…..POKE……

When consciousness came back to me, I realized something was poking me. "Huh?" I mumbled and opened my eyes. They then widened.

A white rabbit wearing a blue trench coat and holding a pocket watch was poking me. The rabbit and I stared at each other for a moment.

"What….the hell?" I said, sitting up, but wincing in pain.

The rabbit held up its pocket watch and tapped it. It then looked at it. "Oh-no! I'm late! The Hatter will be mad!" and it hopped away.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted and got up, going after it. Even though I limped, I was able to catch up with it and I saw it jump into a hole in a tree. I knelt down and looked into the darkness. "Hello?! Mr. Rabbit!?"

I moved my hand and then the ground crumbled and I fell into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 2**_

"What's going on?!!" I yelled out as I fell down the hole. I kept falling for what seemed like eternity and then I finally hit the ground painfully. "Ow……" I winced, holding my head and looking around.

There was a table in the middle of the room and doors on the walls. I got up and tried all the doors, but none of them would open. I sighed and looked down at the ground, only then my eyes widened.

There was a small and I mean VERY small door in the wall and it was open. "But I can't fit through there….." I just happened to look at the table and there was a bottle with liquid in it.

I walked over, popped the cap off and drunk all of it. Then, I found myself the same size as the door. Everything, including my clothes was shrunk. "This is too weird….." I muttered and walked through the door, finding myself into what looked like a meadow. There weren't too many things in the world that I claimed were beautiful, but this place was. "Wow……"

Suddenly, I saw the white rabbit again. "Hey!" I shouted at it.

Startled, it saw me and then hopped away. "Hey, get back here!" I fast-limped after it, but then my leg started to hurt and I couldn't catch up with it. I sighed. "Darn it." I sat down against a tree. "Wish I never followed that rabbit."

I was sore and tired. I closed my eyes, but then I heard a voice.

"I thought I saw her over here somewhere."

My eyes shot open when I saw the rabbit, but it was way bigger than me. I quickly got up and tried to run away, but the rabbit saw me. "There you are!" it hopped over and handed me a piece of white stuff. "Take one bite."

I took one bite and then grew to my normal size. "Why are you hurt?" the rabbit asks.

I reached down and picked up the rabbit by its blue trench coat until we were eye level. "Maybe we should start with answering my questions."

"R-right." The rabbit whimpered.

My face softened. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some answers."

"O-okay."

"First off, what's your name?" I ask.

"Nivens McTwisp ma'am." The rabbit answered. "If I may ask, what's yours?"

"Jessica Nicole Johnson." I answer and set the rabbit down. "But call me Jessie."

"Well then Jessie," Nivens began. "I'm sure you have many questions, but those will have to wait. Right now, we should go meet with the Hatter."

"Hatter?" I question.

…………………………………..

"You okay back there Jessie?"

"Just dandy." I reply, holding my side as we walked through the forest.

Nivens hopped to me and glanced at my left leg and thigh. "Your leg looks pretty bad."

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse before." I said.

All of a sudden, two fat twins appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, please help Jessie."

The twins walked over and took my hands, helping me along. "I want to help her." One pulled me.

"No, I want to help her." The other pulled me.

I growled. "If you're going to fight, then don't help me at all!" I yanked my hands from them and walked along.

Suddenly, we came upon a table with a tea set on it. "Where's Hatter?" Nivens asks.

"He's gone to the White Queen." A female mouse answered. She looked at me. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Jessie. She is going to help us." Nivens replied.

"Are you sure she's the one?" the mouse asks. "She looks….awfully young."

My eyes narrowed to slits. "I am standing right here." I crossed my arms over my chest, but then winced. I looked at my arm and saw a long, red gash. "Are you okay?" the mouse asks.

Everything got spiny. "No….." I muttered before everything went black.

………………………

"Oh dear……" Nivens gasped when Jessie fell to the ground, out-cold.

Mallymkun jumped off the table onto Jessie's chest. "Come on, wake up."

"I think she just passed out." Nivens says. "Where is the Hatter when you need him?"

"What is all the commotion?" a voice asks.

"Hatter, there you are." Mallymkun said. "We have a slight problem."

"Well….what is it?" Hatter asks.

Mallymkun pointed at a passed out Jessie. "Oh…is that….?"

"Yes. Her name is Jessie Johnson." Nivens answered.

Hatter walked over to the unconscious Jessie, seeing her covered in dried blood. "What happened?"

"Well, I saw a group of girls nearly beat her to death." Nivens says.

"We should take her to the White Queen. She'll know what do you."

……………………….

My eyes opened and I was staring up at a ceiling. I blinked, but then winced because of my left eye. "Where am I?" I ask tiredly.

"The White Queen's castle." The female mouse from earlier crawled onto my chest. "The Queen was worried about you Jessie."

I bolted up, knocking the mouse off my chest. "How do you know my name?"

"Nivens told us. I'm Mallymkun, the Dormouse." The mouse replied.

I sighed and looked around, realizing that I was in a beautiful bedroom. "You were asleep since yesterday." Mallymkun crawled up my arm and sat down on my shoulder.

I looked at my arm and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. "You had a few other injuries that Mirana was worried about, but you have a strong will to live." She says.

"Who's Mirana?" I ask.

"The White Queen."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I was hoping this was all a dream, but I guess I was wrong."

All of a sudden, the door opened and Nivens hopped in. "Glad to see you awake Jessie."

"I want to go home."

"I'm afraid that won't happen for a while Jessie. You see….we need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 3**_

It took me a couple seconds to take it all in. "You need my help?" I ask.

Nivens nodded. "Follow me. The Queen shall explain."

With Mallymkun on my shoulder, I followed Nivens out of the room and down the hallway when I suddenly ran into someone with orange hair.

"Oh, there you two are." The man said to Nivens and Mallymkun.

Mallymkun crawled up my head and sat down on top of my head. "Hatter, this is Jessie. You two haven't been introduced yet." She said.

The man took off his hat and bowed. "Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm the Mad Hatter." He put his hat back on.

I blinked. "Um…..nice to meet you too Mr. Hatter."

"Hatter will do just fine Jessie." He said with a smile. "So, where are you off to?"

"The Queen." Nivens answered. "I'm sure Jessie has many questions."

"Damn straight I do." I muttered. "Are we going?"

"Yes, we're almost there." Nivens replied. We continued down the hallway until we came to a pair of large white doors. They opened, reveling a large white room

As we walked in, I looked around in awe. "Wow….."

"My Queen, Jessie would like to speak with you." Nivens says.

I looked in front of me and saw a very pretty woman with white hair and wore a white dress. "Hello Jessica Johnson." The woman smiles. "My name is Mirana."

"How does everyone know my name?" I ask.

"Nivens, have you told her anything?" Mirana asks.

"I just said we needed her help."

"Very well." Mirana turned to me. "What year did you come from?"

"2007." I reply.

"So…it's been almost 200 years…." Mirana said quietly. "Very well. Jessica, you are here because we need your help."

"Help?"

"My sister, Iracebeth, has taken back her castle and gained a new monster. It's stronger than the last."

"…What kind of monster..?"

"Last time she had a dragon." Hatter replied. I turned to look at him. "And it had only one head."

"But this time…she has another dragon. But it has four heads." Mallymkun says.

"And what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Defeat it." Mirana replied.

SILENCE

"Are you crazy?! I can't defeat a four-headed dragon!! I'll be lucky to defeat anything twice my size!!" I yelled, obviously pissed off.

"You're the only person who can defeat the dragon Jessica." Mirana says. "I understand this is hard for you to-."

"No! I can't defeat it!! I'm not your person!!" I turned on my heel and ran, Mallymkun falling off my head.

"Jessie, come back!"

……………………

"Ridiculous!" I grumbled while walking up the hill. I stopped at the top and looked back at the white castle. "I'm going home."

A few hours later, darkness finally fell. I sighed in frustration. "Damnit, I'm lost!"

Suddenly, I heard hoof beats. They got closer and I hid behind a tree just as a figure on a horse came by. _Who's that? _I thought. The figure looked around and then rode away.

I sighed in relief. "Maybe I should wait till morning…." I climbed the tree and sat on a branch. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

………………………..

"Psst."

I woke to a noise in my ear.

"Psst."

"Meh, go away." I mumbled.

A chuckle. "Quite stubborn, aren't you?"

My eyes shot open and I was staring straight at a floating, grinning cat. "Wahhh!!" I yelled out and fell off the branch onto the ground. The sun was just rising. "Oww….." I groaned.

"Nasty black eye you have there Jessie." The cat appeared in front of me.

I sighed. "I'm going crazy. I've finally lost it." I muttered, shaking my head and stood up. "Can you lead me home?"

The cat grinned. "No, but I can lead you to the Hatter's Tea Party."

I glared at it and huffed. "Fine."

I followed the cat through the forest until we came to a table, where I saw Hatter, Mallymkun, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Nivens and a March Hare.

"Tea?!" the Hare picked up a teacup and threw it at me.

I ducked and heard a crash behind me. I glared at the Hare. "Are you crazy?!!"

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Hatter said.

"I found Jessie sleeping in the forest." The cat said. "You were right; she is awfully young."

I glared at the cat. "What's the supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jessie, why did you run away?" Mallymkun asks.

"Because I can't defeat a four-headed dragon!! I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person. I'm going home."

"But you can't go home." Hatter said, standing up from his chair. I noticed his eyes were turning to a brown color. Was he worried?

"Why not?" I growled.

"Because there is no way to get home unless you defeat the dragon."

"You'd better be lying." I said angrily.

"And what if I'm not?" his eyes then turned to an amber color. Was he challenging me?

"You-!"

"That's quite enough." Nivens interrupted. "Jessie, I understand how difficult it must be for you to believe this. But you're the only person who can defeat the dragon."

I stayed silent for a moment. "I……don't know….."

"Tea?!" the Hare threw a teacup at my head, which made a direct hit.

"OWW!!!!" I yelled out in pain, clutching my head and glaring at the Hare. "You damn-!"

"Yipe!!" the Hare yelped and took off like a bullet.

I growled and rubbed my head. "That really hurt……" I muttered and sat down at the table. I remember the first time I had tea. It made me sick for almost 2 weeks. I figured out I was allergic to it.

"Tea?" Hatter asks.

"I'm allergic." I replied. "Sadly."

"Sadly it is." He said quietly.

"How am I supposed to defeat this dragon?" I ask.

"Well……the Vorpal Sword has gone missing. We don't know where it is." He answered.

"Vorpal Sword?"

"It's the strongest sword in the entire world of Underland."

I looked down at my lap with a small groan. "And I'm supposed to find this sword?"

"Technically, yes. But, we're here to help you."

My eyes narrowed and I banged my fists on the table hard, startling Hatter, Mallymkun and Nivens. "I didn't ask for this! I followed Nivens because he tapped his watch at me!! I never knew animals could talk or-or…….!" I covered my face with my hands. "I want to go home……"

"I understand how you feel Jessie. We all had a friend many years before you came here and she was from your world." Hatter says.

I froze and uncovered my face. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Her name was Alice. As a child, she came here to Underland and became friends with everyone. But the Red Queen made her paint her roses red." Hatter began. "Then, Alice left and about 13 years later, she came back…." He paused. "But she didn't remember any of us until later. She thought everything was just a dream."

"Like me." I say.

"Yes. In order to restore order to Underland, Alice defeated the Red Queen's dragon, the Jabberwock and she returned home." Hatter sighed sadly. His eyes turned to a dark blue color. "After nearly 200 years, I still miss her."

_Oh….so he cared for her. Almost like an older brother. _I thought and looked down at my lap. _Wish I had someone to care for me….._

All of a sudden, Nivens ears went up and he sniffed. "What's wrong?" Hatter asks.

"I smell someone……it's Stayne!"

Mallymkun and Hare gasped. "Hide Jessie! Quickly!"

"Jessie, get under the table." Hatter said, his eyes not glancing over at me.

"But-."

"Now!"

Without a second question, I hurried under the table and got comfortable just as I heard heavy footsteps. "Well, if it ain't my favorite lunatic trio." A gruff male voice says.

"Nice to see you too Stayne." I heard Hatter say.

"We're looking for a human girl. Have you seen her?"

I covered my mouth to stiffen my breathing as I saw legs through the white tablecloth.

Hatter laughed. "A human girl?! Why would a human be down here?!"

My eyes narrowed and I punched him in the leg. I heard him let out a groan. "Asshole!" I whispered.

"What….was that?"

I froze.

"What was what?" Hare asks. "Tea?!" I heard Hare throw a teacup and it broke somewhere.

"I thought I heard a whisper. You're……not hiding anything are you?" the one called Stayne asks.

I heard clanging sounds and more feet were seen. I again covered my mouth with my hands to quiet my breathing. _What's going on? _

"Hey, put me down!!" Mallymkun yelped.

I silently gasped. "Mallymkun….." I whispered.

"You'd better not be lying." Stayne hissed.

"Oh, let's sing a song!" Hatter said cheerfully. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're-!" his singing was suddenly cut off and I heard a slight choking noise.

"If I find out you're hiding the human girl called Jessie, I'll kill you and your lunatic friends."

"You gotta prove I'm hiding the human girl first." Hatter said in a strained voice.

"Knights, let's leave. There's nothing here but a bunch of mad people."

I heard Mallymkun yell out and I saw her fall to the ground. I heard Stayne's footsteps walk away and soon, everything was quiet. Hatter slightly kicked me. "You can come out now."

I crawled out from under the table and gathered Mallymkun in my hands. "Are you alright?"

"Pfft!" Mallymkun said, standing up and brushing herself off. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

I nodded and set her down on the table. "Who the hell were those people?" I ask.

"Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. He's the head of the Red Queen's army." Hatter replied, slightly rubbing his neck.

"Red Queen…?"

"Mirana's older sister." Nivens replied.

"Oh….so I guess the Red Queen is the evil one?" nod. "O…kay…..I'm screwed." I sat down at the table and sighed, putting my face in my arms. "This is impossible."

I felt hands on my shoulders. "Only if you believe it is." Hatter says.

I lifted my head a little. "Is there any way to find the Vorpal sword?"

"Hmmm….that's a very good question." He paced.

Suddenly, Chessur appeared beside me. "You!"

"We meet again Jessie. So…..you're looking for the Vorpal sword?"

I nodded. "Does that mean you'll help us?"

I sighed. "Well…..I might as well."

Chessur grinned. "Great! Oh and I know where the Vorpal sword is."

I quickly stood up. "You do?! Where?!"

"The Red Queen's castle."

"Not again…." Hatter muttered. "Well, looks like I'll be joining you then." He said to me.

"And me!" Mallymkun says, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Me too!" Nivens said.

"See? You have us to help." Hatter says, motioning to everyone.

All of a sudden, I burst into tears and covered my face with my hands. "Um….what's wrong?"

"It's just………" my voice trailed off. "You wouldn't understand! I…..! I………." I collapsed onto my butt and hugged my knees close to my chest. "It's hard……" I muttered.

Hatter knelt down in front of me. "What is?"

"You….don't know what it's like to be alone." I lifted my head a little and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "My parents….died when I was only 15."

"How did they die?" Mallymkun asks.

"Our truck swerved off the road and went halfway off a cliff. I was able to get out…….but the truck fell off the cliff before I could do anything….." I explained with a sad sigh. "Since then…I haven't been the same."

"The same?" Hatter asks.

"I was more cheerful before my parents died…..now…" I looked at my hands as they slightly shook. "I'm just an empty shell. I became angry……I got into fights and almost killed someone….I never accepted anyone's help because no one could help my parents." I put my hands together, staring sadly at them. "I'm pathetic……"

Suddenly, one of Hatter's hands covered mine and I looked up at him. He smiled. "You have us Jessie. And we're with you till the end."

For the first time in my life, I actually felt…….

Somewhat relieved.

I smiled just a little. "Okay……let's go get the Vorpal sword."

He nodded and helped me up. "Uh, one question." Mallymkun says. "How are we getting there?"

"Oh, that's not a problem." Hatter suddenly whistled very loudly.

There was silence for a few moments and then there was a rumbling sound and a large, grey creature came running out of the woods. "Whoa, what is that?!"

"This is the Bandersnatch. It once belonged to the Red Queen, but then betrayed her." Hatter replied. "He will get us to the Red Queen's castle. Ask him."

I walked up to the Bandersnatch and it sniffed me. "Um, can you take us to the Red Queen's castle?" I asked nervously.

The Bandersnatch licked my face. "I guess that's a yes." I said with a slight chuckle. Hatter, Nivens, Mallymkun, Hare and I got onto it's back and it ran off to the path of the Red Queen's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 5**_

About an hour later, we finally reached the Red Queen's castle. "Jeez, she lives here?" I ask as we all got off the Bandersnatch.

"Yep. Quite dark." Nivens says.

Hatter whispered something to the Bandersnatch. It huffed and went to go into the woods nearby. "I told him to go hide until we came out." He says.

"So….got any ideas on how we get up there?" I ask, looking up the walls. Suddenly, I traced a black tree up the wall, which was actually pretty tall and the tree stretched all the way up. I grinned. "How about we climb the tree?" I pointed.

"That should work."

Hatter went first, with Hare holding onto him and then I went, with Mallymkun on my shoulder and Nivens holding onto me. As I looked down, I winced. "God…..I don't even want to know how bad it'll hurt if someone falls….." I muttered and continued climbing.

All of a sudden, my hair got caught in a branch. "Shit….."

"What's the matter?" Hatter looked down at me.

"My hair's caught. Hold on, I think I can get it." I used one hand to keep my weight on the branch and the other to untangle my hair from the branch.

CRACK

As I finally untangled my hair, we all heard a loud crack.

"Jessie-." Hatter began.

And then the branch broke.

But before I could actually fall, Hatter caught my wrist and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said out of breath.

We continued our way up and finally, we reached a garden. "Jeez…." I coughed lightly. "Okay, which way?"

"STAYNE!!!!!!!"

I winced. "Was that…?"

Hatter nodded. "Yep." We walked over until we saw the throne room of the Red Queen. Jesus, her head was freaking huge!!

"Stayne, have you found the human girl yet?" the Red Queen asks.

"No my queen."

"Come on, let's go. There's a door over there." Mallymkun says.

I opened the door and we walked in. "Alright, should we split up?"

"I don't think we should. If someone catches us, we're dead." Nivens says.

"Catches! Dead!" Hare shouted, clutching his ears tightly, threatening to rip them out. "Should! We!"

I covered his mouth. "Shhh!"

"I think I heard something over here." A voice says.

"Hide!" I whispered.

We all squeezed into a broom closet. It was a tight fit. Through the slits, we saw a couple Red Knights walk by. "I thought I heard something." One said.

"You're hearing things." The other said and they disappeared around the corner.

"Well….this is awkward…" I muttered and kicked open the closet door, getting out. "So, which way now?"

"We should split up." Mallymkun says. "One group goes one way, the other goes another."

"And what if we get caught?" Nivens asks.

"If you're smart, you won't. Hide whenever someone comes your way." I say. "I'll go with Hatter and Mallymkun. Hare, go with Nivens."

We split up.

"This castle is freaking huge." I said as we walked down a hallway.

All of a sudden, a woman with pale skin and a large nose saw us. She gasped. "Intruders!"

I lunged at her and hit the back of her neck hard with my hand. She collapsed, out-cold. Hatter walked up to me. "How did you do that?"

"I learned from my dad. He was an officer." I replied and dragged the woman's body into a closet, shutting the door behind her. "Let's continue."

We continued down the hallway until we came to two large doors. I easily kicked them open and we saw the Vorpal sword sitting on a pedestal. "Wow! It was that easy!" I rushed over to the sword.

Hatter quietly shut the doors behind us. "Be careful. Who knows what kinds of traps the Red Queen set up?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said and picked up the Vorpal sword.

All of a sudden, a spike came out of nowhere and impaled my right shoulder. Luckily, Mallymkun was on my left. "Jessie!!"

The spike came out and I collapsed to the ground, the Vorpal sword clattering onto the ground. Hatter rushed over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"Damnit…….I'm so dense sometimes." I groaned, holding my right shoulder. He helped me up and I grabbed the sword. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, spikes came down from the ceiling and impaled the ground, coming up and impaling again. "Let's go!" I shouted and we ran to the door.

As we reached the door, a spike came down and slashed my back. "Gahh!" I groaned in pain.

We finally reached the door and got out, closing it behind us and panting heavily. "Are you okay?" Hatter asks, looking at my shoulder and back.

I nodded. "I'll be alright."

"There they are!!"

We looked and saw a group of Red Knights. "Shit, let's go!"

We ran down the way we came from and met up with Nivens and Hare. "You got the sword!" Nivens said.

"Yes and now we're leaving!!" I shouted and we ran for the door, only for it to be blocked by Stayne.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he chuckled darkly, approaching us.

We backed away, but then the Red Knights came from the opposite way. "So, you must be the human Jessie." Stayne says to me.

"I must be very popular in Underland." I pointed the Vorpal sword at him. "Don't come any closer or I'll chop your head off."

Stayne laughed. "Chop my head off?! Are you that dense, little girl?"

A vein popped in my forehead and my lips curled up into an evil smile.

"Uh, Jessie?" Mallymkun asks.

I plucked her off and handed her and the Vorpal sword to Hatter. "Hold them for me. I'm going to kick his ass." I cracked my knuckles and walked towards Stayne.

Stayne laughed again. "What can you do little-?" his sentence was cut short when my fist met his face. And so the others watched in complete horror as I beat the shit out of Stayne.

Several minutes later, I was done and my knuckles were both ripped open. Stayne lay motionless on the ground, bruises covering his face and blood staining his clothes and armor.

I huffed. "That'll teach ya to call me little!" and I turned to the others. The Red Knights looked at me in fear. "You want some too?!!"

They all screamed like little girls and ran away, dropping their spears.

"Well……that was….unexpected." Mallymkun says.

As I began to walk towards them, I felt something behind me.

"Jessie, behind you!" Nivens shouted.

As I whipped around, a sword was forced through my right side and then ripped out to the side, leaving a deep, gashing cut.

I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. "B-bastard….." and I collapsed to the ground.

"Now let's end your life!" Stayne raised his sword.

"NO!!!"

"HATTER!!!!"

Swords clanged and I looked up to see Hatter block Stayne's attack. While Stayne was distracted, I grabbed his leg and tripped him, making him fall. Using all of my strength, I punched him so hard across the face that his neck cracked loudly, knocking him out.

Hatter knelt beside me. "You okay?"

I glared at him. "Does it look like I'm okay?!" I coughed, blood dripping down my chin as I attempted to get up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He carefully picked me up and ran out the door and through the garden. He whistled loudly and the Bandersnatch jumped into the Garden. Hatter put me on the Bandersnatch. "Get Jessie out of here."

Suddenly, Red Knights appeared. "Get them!!!"

"GO!!!!"

"No, wait!" I shouted just as the Bandersnatch jumped off the garden onto the ground and ran, leaving the others. "We have to go back for them……" I said weakly as my vision began to dim.

My eyes closed and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 6**_

I bolted up, but was then shoved back down onto the bed. Waves of pain went through my body. I saw Mirana beside my bed. "You need to sleep." She showed me a bottle with red liquid in it. "Drink this."

I gasped. "What about Hatter and the others?!"

"They didn't make it back." She said. "You need to-."

"I have to save them!" I tried getting up, but Mirana shoved me down and forced the liquid down my throat. Once I had swallowed all of it, darkness came over me.

MEANWHILE

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" the Red Queen bellowed.

The executioner raised his sword high in the air. It came down and hit the stone with a clang where Hatter's neck was. His head…….

Was gone.

Then it became clear that the Hatter's hat was floating. It was the Cheshire Cat! "Good morning everyone!"

Hatter cautiously peeked from behind a wall. "Whew, thanks Chessur." Chessur handed Hatter his hat and he put it on his head. "Well, shall we be leaving?" he whistled very loudly.

The Bandersnatch came running through the courtyard and stopped by Hatter and the others. They all got on and rode off to the White Queen.

………………………..

Mirana gazed through the spyglass and sighed sadly, looking away.

"No sign of them?" Bayard asks.

Mirana shook her head. "Nothing." She looked through the spyglass again and gasped when she saw Hatter, Mallymkun, Hare and Nivens make their way over the hill and towards the castle. She looked away and smiled. "Thank goodness they're okay." And she raced down to the entrance courtyard.

When she got down to them, she smiled. "It's good to see all of you back."

"Is Jessie alright?" Mallymkun asks.

Mirana sighed. "She is sleeping right now. But her injuries are severe. I don't know how long they'll take to heal."

Chessur suddenly appeared. "Chessur!"

"Hello to you my Queen." The cat said with a grin.

"If it wasn't for Chess, I would be dead." Hatter says. "Can we see Jessie?"

"I'm not sure if she's-."

"GUYS!!!!" a voice yells.

They looked up to see Jessie waving at them from a balcony. "You're all okay!" she then ran inside and to the entrance courtyard minutes later.

"Jessie!!" Mallymkun jumped into Jessie's arms.

**JESSIE'S POV**

"How'd you guys get out?" I ask.

"Chessur helped us." Nivens replied.

I patted Chessur on the head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He purred.

I looked over at Hatter. I then walked over and punched him in the chest. "How could you make me worry like that?! I thought you were dead!"

He slightly groaned. "No hello?"

Without thinking, I hugged him. "Don't make me worry again."

………………………

"When will the Red Queen attack?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Hatter replied. "Since Mirana has the crown….we might be safe for a while."

I sighed and looked out into the distance. "Y'know, for the first time in my miserable life….I don't feel alone. I forgot what it's like to have friends."

"But you're not alone anymore." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "No matter what happens, we'll always be your friends."

"Right….." I looked at my bandaged hands. _This can't be a dream. It's far too real. _"Well….I should probably get some sleep."

"Good night."

I smiled a little. "Night." And I walked into my bedroom.

………………..

"Jessie, what's wrong?"

I looked up from my cake at Hatter. "Nothing."

"Tea?!" Hare threw a teacup in my direction.

With a sigh, I ducked and the teacup broke somewhere behind me. "I was just wondering….how good I am with a sword."

"That you will find out." A voice says.

We all gasped as Stayne and his Red Knights walked out of the woods. We all stood and Mallymkun got in front of me. "You'd better leave or else!"

Suddenly, Stayne threw a sword at my feet. "Pick it up. We're going to fight."

I scoffed. "Like hell I will."

"Unless you want your friends dead, I suggest you agree little girl." He unsheathed his sword.

A vein popped in my forehead and my right eye twitched. I picked up Mallymkun, moved her out of the way and picked up the sword. "Stay back. I'm going to kick his ass."

We circled each other and then I charged. He charged and our swords met. "You made a VERY bad mistake Stayne." I grinned and pushed him away. I charged and he swung his sword. I ducked and kicked him between the legs. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

I blinked. "Uh…wow. What a mama's boy." I muttered.

A couple seconds later, Stayne grabbed his sword and stood. "Let's continue."

I grinned. "Let's."

As the others watched Stayne and I fight, they talked. "Wow, Jessie is fast!" Mallymkun exclaims.

"What if she gets hurt?!" Hare clutched his ears, threatening to rip them out.

"And she's still injured." Nivens added.

Hatter gasped. "That's right! We have to stop this fight!" before he could move, two Red Knights blocked his way. "Get out of the way!"

"This fight is between Stayne and the human girl only." The first one said.

"No one else is allowed." The second one said.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Hare began throwing stuff at the Red Knights.

I glanced over at the others who were trying to get to me.

"Don't let your guard down!" Stayne's foot connected with my injured side, sending me flying at a tree. I fell onto my knees, holding my side. I took my hand away and saw blood. I glared at Stayne. "That was a dirty trick!!"

I stood just as he charged and I blocked his attack. Using only one hand was really hard. "Never let your guard down." Stayne shoved me against the tree. His sword got really close to my skin and sweat rolled down my face.

"Get off!!" I shoved him away, panting heavily and clutching my side."

"You're weak." He hissed.

"Screw you!!" I screamed and charged. His swung and I dodged, trapping his hand under my arm. I grabbed his other arm and slammed my forehead against his. Pain erupted through my head and I kicked him in the leg and used my sword to slash his right side.

I backed away with a grin. "See you fight with that."

Stayne began laughing. I glared. "What's so funny?"

Stayne stood, ignoring his wound. "You think just because you found a small glimmer of hope that you'll be able to defeat me. You thought wrong!" in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me. Before I could react, his sword came down on my left shoulder, slicing it open.

I gasped and he knocked my sword from my hands and slashed across my torso diagonally. Blood came out my mouth. I struggled to stand, blood pouring from my wounds. And I collapsed to my knees.

"Jessie!!" Mallymkun yelled, trying to get to me.

Stayne approached me. "You're good, I'll admit that. Any last words?"

I grinned and began chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"You are." I answered and whistled loudly.

There was a roar and the Bandersnatch came running out from the woods. As Stayne turned around, the Bandersnatch slashed him across the chest.

"Bitch!!" Stayne grabbed my throat, lifting me up.

"Jessie!!" Hatter yelled. He and the others finished off with the Red Knights. "Put her down Stayne!"

"Bastard!!" I screeched and my fist connected with his face. He let go of me and ignoring my wounds, I tackled him to the ground. We rolled down the hill and off a cliff. I caught the edge while Stayne held onto my leg. The water below looked deadly.

"Jessie!" I saw Hatter reach for me.

"Hey….."

I looked down at Stayne. "Only one us is going to make it. You deserve to live." The hold on my leg became loose.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Send my regards to the Queen." And he let go.

"Stayne!!"

His eyes closed as he fell into the water.

"Jessie…you're an idiot…." I muttered.

Hatter grabbed my arms and pulled me to safety. Breathing heavily, I glanced down at the water below. With a small salute, I muttered. "Goodbye Stayne." And I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 7**_

"I sure hope Jessie will be okay." Mallymkun says as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just hope Mally. She was hurt pretty badly by Stayne." Nivens sniffed.

Suddenly, Hare hopped into the room. "J-Jessie's gone!"

**MEANWHILE…**

I looked back at the White Castle, the Vorpal Sword in my right hand. I sighed. "I'm going to finish this, once and for all…so I can go home."

I whistled very loudly. The Bandersnatch came running out of the forest and I got onto his back. "To the Red Castle!"

And so I journeyed to the Red Castle and once I arrived, I slipped off the Bandersnatch's back. I stroked his snout. "I don't know if I'll come back out….so….just go."

The creature licked my face and then rushed away.

I sighed and with the Vorpal Sword clipped to my belt; I climbed up the same black tree from earlier all the way to the top and softly landed on the grass.

"My Queen….Stayne has….." I heard one of women say.

I quietly walked over to see a woman with a large nose talking to the Red Queen. She sighed sadly. "I know…that pathetic girl will pay once I get my hands on her."

My right eye twitched. _At least she didn't call me little. _

I then noticed the sun was setting. I walked through the same doors from before and quietly and quickly made my way to where I could try to kill the Red Queen.

Finally, I arrived at a large doorway and carefully opened it, looking in. Indeed, I saw the Red Queen on her balcony.

I grinned to myself. _Now I can finally go home. _I took the Vorpal Sword off my belt and slowly raised it above my head, approaching the Red Queen.

SHUNK

I felt a searing pain in my uninjured side and screamed out in pain as a sword was thrusted out of my side and I dropped the Vorpal Sword. It clattered on the ground and I fell, clutching my bleeding side.

The Red Queen turned around and gasped. "Stayne! You're alive!" she said happily.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Stayne. I coughed. "Bastard….."

He placed his foot on my head and pressed it to the ground. I was unable to move. "Damnit….." I whispered.

"Stayne, how are you alive?" the Red Queen asks. "I thought this little girl finished you off."

"No. I survived." The Knave answered.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." I snarled.

"Oh shut up." His foot released my head and stomped down on the middle of my back, making me yell out in pain.

The Red Queen giggled as Stayne picked up the Vorpal Sword. "Good work Stayne. Place her in the dungeons. We'll chop off her head in the morning."

Two Red Knights came in and grabbed my arms, dragging me to the dungeons.

….

I coughed again and saw there was blood on my hand. I sighed. _I'm gonna die…_

I suddenly heard a whoosh. "Hello luv."

My eyes looked up to see the Cheshire Cat. "Oh….hi Chessur."

He sighed. "I was really hoping you would defeat the dragon."

"Un….so did I." I coughed again. "I was gonna kill her because I thought I would go home…..I'm either gonna die by having my head chopped off or I'm gonna die of blood loss."

"Hatter and the others will be here soon. You'll be okay."

I shook my head. "No….I think I reached my limit Chessur." I whispered as tears began to trickle down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. "I never asked for this…..I just wanna go home….."

Chessur sighed. "I guess I'll see you soon." And I heard a whoosh, menting he vanished.

…

BANG, BANG

"Hey girl! Get up! Your execution is in a little bit!"

I pried my eyes open to see two Red Knights. I snorted. "Just leave me to die in peace."

"Fine, if you want the hard way, we'll do the hard way." The first knight unlocked the cell and both of them grabbed my arms and dragged me all the way to the courtyard.

"Stand up!" they yanked me up when I was dragged onto the stand and they shoved my head into the thing where my head would be chopped off.

I felt the executioner move hair away from my neck and I saw the shadow of the axe as it rose. I closed my eyes. _Sorry guys…but…this is the end. _

"JESSIE!"

I heard the roar of the Bandersnatch and I saw the executioner knocked away. With a sigh, I allowed myself to hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Jessie."

I allowed my eyes to open and I saw Hatter. I gave a weak smile. "Never thought you would come….."

"C'mon, we're getting out of here." He picked me up and set me on the Bandersnatch.

"The…Vorpal Sword….."

"Chessur snuck in and got it."

"Okay…." I muttered before everything went black.

…

"RAAAHHHHH!" The Red Queen's scream could be heard from all throughout the castle. "I hate that girl so much! She escaped…with the Vorpal Sword!"

"Your highness." Stayne began. "The Frabjous Day is tomorrow."

The Queen began to calm down. "Ah yes…..tomorrow…we shall kill her."

…..

"You bulbous idiot! What in the world were you thinking?" Mallymkun shouted angrily.

I looked away. "That I could kill her and go home."

"Whatever, you're still an idiot."

"True…."

"Tomorrow is Frabjous Day." Nivens says. "Tomorrow…it's victory…."

"Or death…" I finished.

"The blood of the dragon will send you home, if you defeat it." Mirana says.

_I have a death wish….._

**The next day…..**

We marched to the battlefield. I, on the other hand, was scared. What if I died? _Then let's hope to God I don't. _

We finally arrived at the battlefield and I jumped off the Bandersnatch. Mirana and her sister approached each other. "Here we are again sister." The Red Queen spoke.

"Yes. I hope you are ready."

"I am. Release the dragon!"

There was a loud rumbling sound as the ground came apart and the four-headed dragon flew out, all heads screeching.

"Oh god….this is impossible…." I said, my body shaking.

"Only if you believe it is." Hatter said, who was standing next to me. "I believe in you Jess."

I sighed. "Yeah….."

"Are you ready Jessica?" Mirana asks.

I nodded and approached the four-headed dragon. "Hmm? This is our opponent? A little human girl?" one head asks.

"Uh-oh….." I heard Hare say.

My eye twitched and my lips curled into a smile. "You will regret that dragon." And with a yell, I ran at it. Its long tail came towards me and I easily ducked. The heads came at me and tried snapping at me. I dodged to the side and raised the Vorpal Sword and then brought it down on the nearest head. It came clean off. "One down….three to go." I whispered.

"We will rip you apart and eat you!" a second-head screeched.

I grinned. "Come and get me." And I ran towards the ruins.

I ran up the stairs and as the dragon came towards me, one head snapped right at me. I barely dodged and got a good hit. "Yahhhh!" I yelled and cut a second head off. _This is too easy. _

Suddenly, the dragon's tail came out of nowhere and wrapped around me, bringing me up to its face. "Hmm, you will seem delicious!" the third head said and its jaws came towards me. With a yell, I thrust the sword upwards into its mouth and the sword came out from the top of its head. It screeched out in pain and clamped its jaws down on my arm.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream and yanked the sword out. With a yell, I cut its head off while it was distracted.

Breathing heavily, I slashed at the last head and managed to get its eye. It roared and dropped me. I landed hard on my back and quickly got up. But I didn't get very far as I felt jaws clamp down onto my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and it thrashed me around while I was still in its grip. It then let go and I was thrown at a pillar. With a groan, I fell to the ground.

**NOBODY'S POV**

"Oh-no! Jessie!" Mallymkun cried out.

The Red Queen grinned. "She cannot defeat the dragon."

Hatter's eyes narrowed. _Come on Jessie! You can defeat it! _

**JESSIE'S POV**

Clutching my shoulder, I shuddered as I felt the blood seep through my fingers.

"Now, you will die!" the dragon's jaws came towards me.

I moved to the right and let the dragon's jaws clamp down onto my already bleeding arm and I raised the Vorpal Sword. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" and I cut the last dragon head off.

Its jaws became limp and the head fell to the ground, along with its body.

Breathing heavily, I stood there for a moment and then I heard cheering. I let myself smile. _Thank…god….._I thought before I let myself fall off the ruins.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The Red Queen screamed out in anger. "Not again!"

Hatter and the others quickly rushed over to the fallen Jessie and when they got there, her eyes were closed and there was a puddle of blood slowly appearing underneath of her. Hatter knelt down and put an arm around her shoulders, lifting her up. "Jessie?"

Her dark blue eyes opened and she smiled weakly. "Hey….." she said, her breathing labored. "I….defeated it….."

He smiled. "You did. But….you're….."

She coughed. "Dying?" she finished. "Yeah….I know. I think my….old wounds reopened…..I can't….really breathe that well…." She coughed again, this time wheezing.

"Oh shut up. You're gonna be fine." Mallymkun said, her voice breaking.

"You guys….taught me what…friendship is. I'll…never forget you." Jessie said weakly, a small smile on her lips.

"Jessie….if you think you're gonna die….." his voice trailed off as she reached up and gripped the collar of his coat. She lowered his face to hers and kissed him. He was REALLY surprised at first, but then he kissed back and she pulled away as her arm fell to the ground.

Tears trickled down from the corner of her eyes and she smiled. "Goodbye…" and with one last wheezing breath, her eyes closed and she went limp.

"J-Jessie…?" Mallymkun whispered.

Nivens put two fingers on the side of Jessie's neck and shook his head, sighing sadly and taking his fingers away. "She's gone."

Mirana looked at the ground sadly and then up at her sister. "From this day forward…I banish you again. Along with your Knave."

Even with the Red Queen screaming, they were chained and taken away. Mirana walked over to Hatter and the others. "I'm so sorry."

"Even if I wanted her to stay…she wouldn't." he said sadly.

Jessie's body began to disappear in a white mist. And before they could even think, she was gone.

"Maybe it's for the best." Mirana says. "Jessica didn't belong in this world."

Hatter stood and looked up at the sky. "I guess. Well….should we head on home?"

….

"Jessica? Sweetie?"

With a groan, I opened my eyes and saw my aunt and uncle. _I'm….alive? _"What happened…? Where am I?"

"Jessica, you're in the hospital." Wilma replied. "We found you near a big hole. It looked like you got mauled by an animal."

I blinked tiredly and looked to the side. "I guess so….I don't remember much….." I lied.

"We were worried about you kiddo. We thought we lost you." Charlie says.

I sighed and then gave a small smile. "But I'm alive."

_I'm alive…._


End file.
